


Not Love

by WolvenHighblood



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Force-Feeding, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenHighblood/pseuds/WolvenHighblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus wakes up chained to Trip's bed. The only question is: Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Love

**Author's Note:**

> Why is my first published story on this site non-con? Oh, that's right I wanted to one-up someone on Wattpad when writing ViTri and it took a dark turn.

Red wine. The only clear smell Virus could make out. Red wine had an aroma the blonde normally loved, but at this time only served to make Virus more nauseous. The blonde blinked a few times, disoriented from waking up, and noticed a dull pain in his shoulder. He tried to move his arms only to realize that they were chained above his head. A sudden wave of panic washed over Virus. He frantically looked around the room only to notice a cart of desserts with an open bottle of wine. Relief was a feeling Virus shouldn't have felt at that moment.

"Ah you're awake," Trip's voice broke the silence. He walked over to the cart and poured some of the wine into the bottle. Trip set the glass down and grabbed a plate ignoring Virus' calls of his name. "Save the calling of my name for later and shut up," Trip responded coldly as he tossed a large piece of chocolate cake onto the plate. While still holding the plate, Trip grabbed the wine with his free hand and sat on the edge of the bed, next to Virus' torso. Trip grabbed the cake with his hands and shoved it in Virus' face, who turned his head in disgust.

Trip set the wine glass down in a way so that the neck was in between his legs and wouldn't prompt a spill. With that hand now free, he grabbed Virus' face and forced his mouth open, shoving the cake immediately in.

Virus' face contorted in pain and disgust. He was never one for sweets, and being force-fed cake only served to make him dislike them more. Trip's strong grip on Virus' face didn't allow him to chew, causing the cake being pushed to the back of his throat to set off his gag reflex. Virus hoped Trip would stop before he was forced to puke all over himself, and to his relief, Trip complied to his silent wishes, removing his hand from Virus' face.

Trip knew Virus' first response would be to spit out the cake, so he pressed the palm of his hand against Virus' lips, forcing him to swallow.

No matter how much Virus chewed, the cake was too dry to eat comfortably. He could hardly swallow a small bit without wanting to puke.

Trip grabbed the glass that had been resting between his legs and brought it up to the elder's lips, forcing the red liquid into his mouth. As soon as the glass was removed from Virus' lips, the large hand was once again pressed against his mouth.

The wine only served to make Virus want to puke more, but the liquid did allow the cake to go down somewhat smoother. When he finished swallowing both the cake and wine, Trip removed his hand from the smaller's mouth and instead gripped his hair, forcing Virus to look at him.

Trips cold glare met Virus' horror-stricken expression. Virus sobbed quietly, shaking slightly, and closed his eyes as tears fell. "Why?" Virus whispered with sobs following. "Why?" He repeated slightly louder than the last.

Trip sighed. "You know," the fake blonde started, "I was thinking about how we only stick around each other because we don't hate each other." He let out a deranged laugh before continuing, "And while I was thinking. I realized, it's true I don't hate you, because, I love you."

It was Virus' turn to laugh and his laugh was harsh. "This isn't love," Virus uttered bitterly, "This is just some sick infatuation." Virus' face contorted into a look of disgust once more, while new tears fell from his eyes.

Trips' gaze hardened upon hearing Virus' words, but he soon had a demented smile on his face. "Oh Virus," Trip said as he moved his hands to unbutton Virus' shirt, much to the smaller's dismay. "You just don't know what love is," Trip's voice was slightly deeper. "So how can you decide if my feelings are what I say they are."

More tears fell as Virus tried to drown out Trip's reasoning behind his alleged love for the smaller male. Trip pulled Virus' shirt open as much as he could without removing the blonde's restraints. The larger male's fingers traced the smaller's chest for a few seconds before moving to his nipples.

Virus groaned as Trip's fingers toyed with his nipples, hating that he loved the feeling he got from it. Trip to continued to play with Virus' nipples for a few minutes, a slight smile coming to his face as he saw the tears stream down Virus' face as a result of his self-hate.

Trip moved his hands down, unbuckling the elder's belt, and pulling his slacks down, his boxers following soon after. Trip wrapped his hand around Virus' half-hard member, his smile growing wider as more tears fell. He slowing began to pump the smaller's member, feeling it grow harder in his hand from the stimulation

Virus cried out in discomfort as Trip roughly inserted a finger into him. He silently prayed that someone or something would hear, but he knew that his prayers would be left unanswered. Within seconds, Trip inserted a second figure, thrusting them in roughly, leaving Virus to wonder why he bothered to "prep" him at all.

Trip removed his fingers and unbuckled his belt, stopping when he felt a long scaly creature make its way to his shoulder. Trip looked to where the creature had rested and a devilish smile crossed the man's face.

"Did you come here to-" Trip's words were cut when sharp fangs pierced his neck and tore the fake blonde's external jugular vein with one clean bite. Trip gripped his neck and stumbled off of the bed as Hersha slithered to Virus' bound wrists, placing in Virus' hand the key he snatched from Trip's person.

Virus fumbled with the key, unable to see where the lock was, and while panicking dropped the key, only to have Hersha return the small object to his hands. He managed to unlock one of his wrists. Virus immediately turned onto his stomach so he could see where the lock for his other wrist was and in less time was able to free that one.

Virus sat on the edge of the bed where Trip once had and rubbed his sore wrists, the red streaks circling his wrists not fading. Virus pushed himself slightly off the bed and stumbled a bit when his feet hit the ground. He looked to his allmate, giving silent thanks and turned his to looked at his now deceased companion. Trip's external jugular, completely severed, and the area where the anaconda had bitten was torn off.

This was not the first time the blonde had seen a gory scene, and would certainly not be the last. But for the first time, the man vomited because of the sight. He wasn't sure if it was because of the wine, the cake, or simply because it was Trip. Tears were falling before the man realized it, only coming to his senses when he felt a tail gently wipe the tears that had gathered at the sides of his chin.

The first thought that came to Virus' mind was Trip's confession of love. This only served to make more tears fall. Virus thought of how Trip told him that he didn't know what love was, and soon the thought of how much he had loved Trip.


End file.
